1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0100753 discloses a shield connector with a wire-side terminal connected to an end of a wire. The wire-side terminal is accommodated in a housing that can be connected to a device-side connector in a device so that the wire-side terminal connects to a device-side terminal in the device-side connector. A shield shell covers the housing and has a lower opening. T the wire-side terminal is inserted through the lower opening of the shield shell and into the housing. A rubber plug seals the lower opening of the shield shell and is retained by a holder to prevent water from entering the shield shell.
Clearances are provided between the shield shell and the holder and between the holder and the wire to permit efficient assembly. Thus, the holder is assembled loosely with the wire and the shield shell. The loosely assembled holder will shake in a pull-out direction of the wire if the shield connector is used in an area subject to vibration, such as in a vehicle. This vibration is transmitted to the wire-side terminal and may cause trouble between the wire-side terminal and the device-side terminal.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to avoid trouble between terminals due to vibration.